<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage Research by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504560">Marriage Research</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AsheDueWeek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe really wants he and Dedue to have the best wedding that they can have. If only he could learn some happy stories about Duscur. Prompts for AsheDueWeek - Duscur, traditions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AsheDueWeek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you searched for books about Duscur, there wasn't much of anything to be found. Texts burned beyond repair, destroyed or lost all together seemed to be wherever you looked. Ashe had looked just about everywhere. Asked just about everyone, not that many people wanted to talk about it. </p><p>When you searched for anything about Duscur. The first thing that came up was the tragedy associated with it. Which was pretty depressing in it of itself. Especially so when you were trying to plan a wedding. </p><p>The war had just ended. It was a time filled with both stress and excitement. Somehow, as much as Ashe wished and hoped that the fighting would simply end forever, he knew that it wouldn't be simple. But he wasn't going to let the peace that he worked hard to achieve die in his hands. </p><p>Yet another search ending in disappointment. At least when he was thinking about weddings and flowers he wasn't thinking about bandits and bloodshed.</p><p>He and Dedue's shared room in the castle smells like plants and food. He isn't sure it Dedue is there or not as he plops down on the bed with a defeated sigh. </p><p>" Are you alright, Ashe?" Dedue says appearing in the doorway of their bathroom. </p><p>Ashe groans. " Yeah, it's fine."</p><p>Dedue walks over to the bed and sits by Ashe's side. Stares at him with his eyebrows raised.<br/>Ashe leans into him.<br/>" Maybe not totally fine… but it's nothing to worry about now."</p><p>Dedue puts one of his arms around Ashe. Ashe leans into him and sighs again, more out of relief this time.</p><p>He wants to say something about it but then he'll have to explain why he was and then he'll have to explain why he can't explain it. Surprises are supposed to be secrets after all. </p><p>But he has to say something. Not that snuggling with his boyfriend under any circumstance isn't a bad thing. </p><p>" It's just… ah… I was trying to learn more about Duscur."</p><p>He thinks he feels Dedue tense beside him. The sharp intake of his breath. </p><p>" I speak of it sometimes."</p><p>" I want to hear about it all the time. You know, we're here in Faerghus and that's fine and all, but I want to hear more about where you're from. There aren't many books about it. I know it's gone, and that it might be painful but if you walk about it then maybe- maybe it won't be as much."</p><p>Dedue holds onto Ashe tighter. " If you really wish to hear about it then, of course, I'll tell you."<br/>Something dark flashes between his eyes. He shakes his head. " Not many people actually want to hear about it. Sometimes, it still surprises me that you are in love with me." He smiles and Ashe smiles back, nearly forgetting what he wanted to say for a moment. </p><p>" Of course I love you! And I want to hear anything that you have to say, all the time."</p><p>Ashe can feel the rumbling of Dedue's laugh. <br/>" I love you too. It always makes me feel relieved to hear that. I thought that something might be wrong."</p><p>" Everything couldn't be more alright."</p><p>He settles in and listens as Dedue starts to speak again, about his traditions  Ashe doesn't know why he was ever worried. Everything is going to be just fine. Though the more time he spends with Dedue, the more he wants to marry him right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy AsheDueWeek everyone! (: Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>